Mione
by Take this to Heart
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Hermione got the infamous nickname "'Mione" that Ron uses so often in the world of fanfiction? Never fear, Take this to Heart has cooked up a short, sweet scene in which the creation is formed : Enjoy.


Okay, so it's not normal for me be doing my homework, but recently I've been staying up late just to finish it. I haven't been asking anyone for help, not even Harry. So it's always me, alone in the common room, trying to get good grades without her. Yeah, sure I could work on it in History of Magic, but I'm busy in that class. No, not taking notes...just staring at the one person who does.

It's quite enlightening really, the way she chews her bottom lip when she's thinking, or sticks the tip of her tongue out of the corner of her mouth while she's concentrating. I never paid attention to those traits of hers. I always only saw her homework. And seeing as how she hates me right now, why should I give her one more reason to get mad?

I didn't used to care so much when it was just Hermione getting mad at me because I didn't do my work. She always got over it quick enough.

This time, it's different.

This time, it doesn't seem like she'll ever forgive me.

It's not like Lavender even means that much to me. If we're going to be honest, she doesn't mean anything. She's just a girl that showed a little interest in me. Hermione did too, of course. I know she did. It's just that once Ginny was laughing because everyone had snogged someone but me, I didn't want to embarrass myself with Hermione. She was too important. I didn't want to botch up my first kiss with someone who would no doubt get it perfect. She was always perfect. That's the only reason for Lavender. Lavender wasn't perfect. Not by any means, and she had some of the most experience in our year. It's all to learn technique.

Does that make me a git?

I think it does. Ginny seems to think so too. Harry agrees with her. He always agrees with her, now that I think about it. Weird. Anyway, Lavender doesn't know. She thinks I'm devoted to her. Why else would I wear her stupid 'Sweetheart' necklace or call her Lav-Lav? I'll tell you why.

Because of Hermione. It was all for Hermione. I planned to break up with Lavender before it got to this point, but I'm in too deep now. Hermione got really mad, which is understandable considering I was supposed to go with her to Sluggy's party, but she went so far as to attack me with birds. That's mental! That reminded me of Vicky and how mad I was and the anger at her little boyfriend made me want to make her even more upset. Of course everyone but me knew it was a bad idea. And now it's too late.

She hasn't spoken to me since before Christmas.

By the time I realized my mistake, she had already taken McLaggen to the party and shunned me. After the holidays, I decided to really buckle down. My plan was to show her that I could be like Krum and McLugface and Harry and do my work...even though Harry gets help from Ginny now. I don't think Hermione knows.

She never looks at me though.

And through all of this, I still didn't have the courage to break up with Lavender. Then I had my accident. It was poisoned mead or something, Slughorn gave it to me after I ate Romilda's love potion. Harry saved my life...again it seems. I was put in the Hospital Wing to recover. That's why on this fine Spring evening I'm sitting inside trying to finish my work, fighting off a headache, and hoping to God that Visitor's hours take awhile to arrive.

She's always by my bed, which means Hermione never is. I think Hermione came to visit about one time, and that was right at the beginning.

I'm so sick of her coo-ing over me, I've stooped to pretending that I'm sleeping whenever she shows up. Every time it's the same, "Lav-Lav's here Won-Won, it's okay!"

What if I don't want her here?

Sometimes Harry takes his invisibility cloak and visits me at night; he gives me news on how Hermione is and things like that.

The door opens then, interrupting my thoughts and I smile. Maybe that poison gave me some kind of Divination power. Was it really just a coincidence that I'm thinking of Harry and he comes? I set aside my homework as he whispers "Muffliato", and I can already feel my muscles start to relax.

"Hey, mate," I say enthusiastically, "I never fully appreciated how hard Hermione works on her assignments. I think my head is going to explode. Er...how is she?" I'm suddenly apprehensive, waiting for the news that I know one day will come. He'll say that Hermione has finally had enough and she's broken down or she's planning on killing me or she's left the castle for good and is never coming back.

He doesn't answer at first and I bite my lip, preparing for the worst.

Then he takes the cloak off and I realize it's not Harry at all. It's her.

My mouth drops and my cheeks instantly inflame. She's standing there, also blushing and her feet are scuffing the floor nervously. I give her a weak smile.

Hopefully she'll refrain from the birds.

She does.

The next second she's thrown herself on top of me, squeezing my neck as if it's her lifeline.

"'Mione--" I choke out, not being able to say her name properly. I like the nickname. It has a certain ring to it.

"I'm so sorry," she sobs, "I've been a horrible friend! You probably hate me!"

With difficulty, I'm able to loosen her grip and then I awkwardly put my arms around her, patting her back clumsily. "I don't hate you," I mumble, trying not to swallow the hair that's assaulting me. "I thought you would hate me."

She scoffs, pulling back to wipe away her tears. "I was mad at you, yes," she admits, "but I could never hate you, Ron."

I blush again, both elated and embarrassed by her confession. I'm really glad she's come to visit, I can already feel us slipping back into the old pattern of friendship we had. Whether that's a good or bad thing, I can't decide.

"Well, then, er..." I swallow nervously. "How've you been?"

She shrugs. "That doesn't matter. How're you?"

I laugh. "Oh just wonderful. Lavender's finally stopped coming 24/7. She only hogs me half of visiting hours now. Of course, the damage has already been done. Everyone else is too bloody scared to come by now so my only visitors are her and Harry at night. Sometimes Ginny but she seems busy."

"Yes, she is," Hermione says, smiling slightly like she knows something I don't.

We stay quiet for a minute. I wonder how she would feel if I called her 'Mione sometimes. She breaks the silence with, "Cormac took your spot on the Quidditch team."

I make a sour face. "Yeah, I know." Then I ask her the one question that I'm too scared to ask Harry. "Is he better than me?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ron--"

"He is!" I exclaim, my heart sinking. "I knew it! Harry's going to replace me isn't he?"

"Ron!" she says sharply and my stomach shivers at her stern face. Blimey, I've missed her. "Harry can't stand McLaggen! Nobody can for that matter...I think if Harry even considered replacing you, the team would have an uprising."

"Really?" I ask, feeling slightly better about my mediocre skills.

"Yes. Even I can't tolerate him. He's got more tentacles than a Snarglapuff Pod."

"What?" I ask, disconcerted.

She blushes. "He's very...er--nevermind. I had to hide with Harry at the Chrstmas Party to get away from him."

"Harry never told me that," I scowl, thinking of all the conversations we've had regarding the girl standing in front of me.

"Well I would hope not," she says crossly, looking away.

I hope I haven't made a mistake, I'd really hate it if she walked out of here just as mad as she was before.

After a moment however, she softens her expression. "Everyone wants you to get better."

"Even you?" I ask quietly. At once I'm mortified I said that out loud, but she just nods, ignoring my ears which I know are magenta. I can feel them.

"Of course," she says, gazing at me with an emotion I can't describe. I'll have to ask Harry about it later even though he probably won't know. He might be 'The Chosen One', but he's definitely 'The Clueless One' when it comes down to it.

I swallow again, averting my eyes from her face to look down at my homework.

"Oh!" she gasps. "I'm so sorry! You're probably working so hard!"

"It's alright," I say. I'm thisclose to adding 'Mione on to the end of that sentence, but I can't. Instead I leave it as is and she backs away, telling me I need to work and not talk to her.

"Well, you'll come back and visit, right?" I ask, scared I won't see her for a long time and our new found friendship will become strained.

She nods. "If you'd like me to."

"I would." She smiles and turns to put the cloak back on. That's when I spring the name on her. I hope she won't find it wierd or dumb. "Good-night 'Mione."

The name gives me a pleasurable chill and she freezes in the act of picking up Harry's invisibility cloak. I freeze too.

"I like that," she says softly, turning to face me slowly.

"Good," I say, relieved beyond words. "Then it's just for you."

"I've missed you, Ron," she whispers, almost suffocating me once again.

I hold her tightly against me, until she tries to leave. Only then do I let my arms drop to the side. "I'll see you around."

She nods. "Definitely."

"Bye 'Mione," I say, pleased with myself.

The cloak is slung back over her and a few seconds later, the door opens. A small voice teases from the doorway, "Bye Won-Won!"

Then she's gone.

I smile to myself, knowing that if she can joke about Lavender then we're going to be okay. Now I just have to sleep through one-half of visiting hours tomorrow before Hermione would come. I pull my homework towards me, finishing it with determination before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
